


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°43 : « Colère et chagrin »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [43]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas gift, Dark, Drabble, Feels, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Steve Rogers a des envies de vengeance.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°43 : « Colère et chagrin »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : “Cut The Cord” de Shinedown
> 
> Remarque : JOYEUX NOËL, FANS DU MCU ! Allez savoir pourquoi je vous offre un texte aussi triste... je devais avoir besoin d'évacuer un trop plein de Stucky feels ;) (En tout cas, c'est mieux que rien du tout :p)

Je suis colère, je suis chagrin. Bucky ne se pardonnera jamais ses années au service de l'ennemi. Les mauvais traitements qu'il a subis ne s'effaceront jamais de son esprit – aucune amnésie électrifiée n'y était jamais parvenue.

Je suis colère, je suis chagrin. Bucky continuera de se réveiller chaque nuit en hurlant de terreur, et je ne parviendrai jamais à guérir son âme meurtrie. Il continuera de trembler en sanglotant, serré entre mes bras, et aucune parole réconfortante n'aura jamais foi de rédemption.

Les ombres des horreurs ne cesseront de le cerner, et parfois précipitamment de foncer sur lui pour l'engloutir.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 101.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteur•trice : Joyeux joyeux Noël !... Certes, je ne sais pas chanter... j'allais dire que je savais mettre de l'ambiance, par contre, mais ce texte n'est pas le meilleur exemple de mes capacités xD  
> Forcez pas trop sur le champagne ;) (Moi c'est déjà trop tard sur le vin blanc xDD)


End file.
